kekkaishifandomcom-20200223-history
Requiem
Requiem (それぞれの鎮魂, Sorezore no Chinkon) is the 38th episode of the Kekkaishi anime adapted by Sunrise. Summary The Night Troop holds a funeral for Gen Shishio. Kokuboro's leaders meet to discuss the recent battle. Aihi reports that Princess is now stable, but they can no longer move her. Byaku decides that they must reconsider their current plans, and learn more about Karasumori. He orders Hekian to do this. Koshu expresses concerns about Task Force One, as they are unruly to begin with, but especially so with the loss of their leader, Gagin. Shion is more concerned about the Night Troop, but Byaku already has a plan to deal with them. He suggests that Shion take over Task Force One, but she declines. She instead suggests Sakon, who chooses that moment to politely interrupt the meeting. He asks for Byaku's permission to assume command of Task Force One and attack Karasumori, both to avenge Gagin and settle the unrest in Task Force One. Byaku eventually appoints Sakon to the position. As Sakon leaves the meeting, he is confronted by Kaguro. Kaguro suggests that Sakon benefited from Gagin's death, which Sakon denies. Kaguro questions why Gagin ordered Sakon to remain in the castle during the Karasumori attack, since their powers were comparable. He suggests that if Sakon were to conquer Karasumori, he would win Byaku's favor. Sakon suddenly prepares to attack, but Kaguro ignores it, giving him a final warning not to touch Yoshimori, who is his prey. The idea of Yoshimori growing strong enough to offer him a real challenge excites Kaguro. At Gen's funeral, as the pallbearers prepare to carry out his coffin, Atora Hanashima breaks down in tears. Kyoichi Hiba later tries to offer her words of comfort, but he still clearly dislikes Gen, so Atora asks him to stop. Resting on the roof of the Night Troop Headquarters , Sen Kagemiya is amazed that someone as strong as Gen could be killed. Shu Akitsu and Dai Yaegashi approach him, and Shu asks why he skipped the funeral. Sen says he isn't surprised that Gen would die in a mysterious way, and Shu says he shouldn't talk about a friend that way. Sen refuses to admit that Gen was a friend, and recalls an incident where Gen had a disagreement with Shoki, another Combat Unit member, that led to Shoki being badly wounded by Gen. Shu insists that was Shoki's fault, but Sen also brings up another incident, where Gen's refusal to back down against a powerful Ayakashi led to much of his team getting hurt. The team abandoned him, but Gen stayed until the job was done. Sen later confronted Gen about it, but Gen would only say that all he cared about was doing his job. Shu suspects that Sen's thinking so much about Gen is proof that he cared, but Sen insists that he hated Gen. Masamori and Yoshimori prepare to visit Gen's family while they hold another funeral. Yoshimori suggests bringing Tokine, but Masamori says no, since they shouldn't be going in the first place. After arriving, they are confronted by Gen's sister Ryo Shishio, who angrily tells Masamori to leave and blames him for Gen's death. Masamori returns the letters that Ryo wrote to Gen, but after learning that they were never given to Gen, she becomes even more upset. Yoshimori tells her that Gen wanted to apologize to her, and Ryo seems stunned to learn that Gen had made a friend. After they leave, Yoshimori can't understand why Gen died smiling. Masamori explains that for Gen, his duty was more important than his life. Byaku meets with Ichirou Ougi at his home. Ichirou is angry that despite his holding back the Night Troop, Kokuboro was only able to kill Gen and retreat. Byaku explains they had to because of Princess's health. Ichirou agrees to hold the Night Troop back again, since he enjoys getting in Masamori's way. At Karasumori that night, Yoshimori and Madarao discuss Gen. Yoshimori is upset that Karasumori helped Gen die, but is more upset that he couldn't convince Gen to live. Tokine arrives, and Yoshimori tells her to stay away so she won't see him crying. Tokine points out that she's seen that plenty of times and is used to it. Inwardly, Tokine is disappointed, because she was hoping they could cry together. Instead, Yoshimori decides to get stronger so he won't need to cry. Differences from Manga *In the manga, Sen attends Gen's funeral, and the two flashbacks are not mentioned. *In the manga, Ichirou Ougi does not meet with Byaku, but still admits to having helped Kokuboro. *In the manga, Gagin (who survives the battle at Karasumori) demands that he be allowed to return and get revenge, but Byaku orders him to heal up first. Navigation Category:Episodes